The Things You Do
by Aireessa
Summary: This is where I will post my series of one-shots. Some will have a direct or indirect connection to my lenghty fic Breaking Bad Habits, some will be stand-alones. Most of them will however contain steam and smut, hence the M-rating. You've been warned.


**AU, Ruby+Graham. Ruby's PoV.**

**This one-shot is taking place after Breaking Bad Habits: Chapter 6. I recommend you read it (why not read all of it while at it ;-) ) to get all the details behind Ruby's and Graham's steamy night.**

**There's a reason behind the rating - don't read unless you enjoy graphic smut.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Feelings Not Forgotten**

"White or red?" I asked Graham as he sat down in my sofa.

"I'm surprised you're even asking me that question. Red has always been my favorite color, you should know." He smirked at me, a smirk that made blood rush to my cheeks.

I'd kept a bottle of red wine stored in the small fridge in my kitchenette for ages. I was usually the only one who actually preferred red wine over white, which meant I hadn't found an opportunity to uncork the bottle. Until now.

I removed two wine glasses from the top shelf of my vitrine and placed them, along with the bottle, on my cubical coffee table.

"Is a Merlot Bordeaux good enough for the bartender?" I asked as I took a seating next to Graham, perhaps a bit too close. The sofa was big enough for a half a platoon.

"It's perfect," he smiled.

I hadn't seen Graham for years. How many was it now? Four? Five? It really didn't matter. What did matter was, he was now close enough for me to pick up on his scent. I recognized the smell from back in college, he'd been a fan of one particular Hugo Boss cologne for as long as I could remember. I had always been sensitive to distinct aromas, but found Graham's scent more than appealing. It brought back memories, _feelings_.

There had always been an unmistakable connection between us, but our timing had been shitty, to put it frankly. I'd been busy with other guys, while he'd been committed to other girls. When he was single, I wasn't; when I was single, he wasn't. But the sparks between us had always been undeniable.

"Doll, you've got to tell me, what have you been up to since I last saw you?" He asked as he took the bottle opener from my hands, uncorked the bottle I'd been struggling with for a good minute, and poured the dark red liquid into our crystal glasses.

"I was in the real estate business for a couple of years. I received an offer by a larger company I just couldn't turn down. Great place, great salary, but I guess it wasn't my thing. And my boss was an asshole, too."

He looked surprised. "What do you do now then?"

"You're looking at chef Ruby," I winked at him.

"So you ended up in the restaurant business after all, then. I always told you that's where you belong. I remember your food as nothing but delicious," he said, placing a hand on my thigh. He left his hand resting there as he tasted the wine. I didn't mind the slightest.

We had never crossed the friend line _for real_. We had perhaps been a bit too touchy, hugging each other for longer than considered appropriate friends between, and exchanging looks that were anything but pure and innocent. I had been undressing him with my eyes more times than I could count on my fingers, and I had been dreaming about him, both when awake and when asleep.

Then came graduation, and Graham went back to Europe. During the same time period, I met Victor, and with him I locked away my feelings for Graham somewhere deep inside of me before throwing away the key. I realize now, I never truly let go of those feelings, I just did my best to ignore them, and without having Graham physically close as a constant reminder, I guess I did a pretty good job at it.

It now seemed I had thrown the key all the way to Europe for Graham to catch it. He managed to unlock whatever place inside of me I had locked away my feelings the second his gray eyes met my green, and I knew I was nothing but screwed.

He threw a glance at the gaming console next to my television. "Mario Cart, eh? Did I ever tell you how much I rock at video games?"

"I'd own you any day," I replied in a confident tone.

"We shall see about that," he smirked as he went to grab the gaming controls.

"Best out of three?" I laughed as I took one of the controls.

"Gets what?" He asked in a way too serious tone.

"Best out of three gets to decide the fate of the loser," I suggested.

"We have ourselves a deal, Ruby dear." He looked at me in a way that made my heart race.

I took a sip of wine from my glass and swallowed loudly. I _had_ to win.

But I wasn't. I crossed the finish line half a second after Graham. Twice.

"Best out of five?" I begged with a wide smile on my red lips.

"Only because I'm in a great mood," he replied, tugging a strand of my dark hair behind my ear. "Show me what you've got, doll."

I got to pick the map, and I chose one I knew would be difficult for him unless he'd spent countless of hours in front of Mario Cart, which I assumed he hadn't.

"Two-two. One more and your fate is in my hands," I said as I won the fourth heat with margin, faking an evil laugh.

"Oh no. One more victory for _me_ and your fate is in my hands," he laughed.

"Not gonna happen," I replied. I'd never been a good loser, but I was probably an even worse winner.

Graham wasn't any better.

Last lap and I was in a lead, not by much, but enough to feel confident I would win. I looked at the television, then at Graham, then back at the screen. The next moment, I felt his hands on my wrist, trying to make me let go of the gaming control. I kept my grip around it as if my life depended on it.

Unable to make me release the control, he started to tickle me. I tried to defend myself against his tickle attack, but it was pointless. He was tall and muscular, whereas I was at least a head shorter and skinny built.

"Unfair!" I laughed loudly as he had me pinned between his body and the soft, grey fabric of my sofa.

"Seems I didn't have to win to be in charge," he smirked and, still with a firm grip around my wrists, he stretched my arms out above my head.

A silence followed as we locked eyes. I could almost hear the beating of our hearts. I felt them, nonetheless.

Before I knew it, his lips crashed onto mine. He tasted of red wine and cinnamon. Where the cinnamon came from, I had no idea. Perhaps it was just the way he tasted, and I had been longing to find that out for such a long time it almost felt surreal. I had adored the man on top of me for years, and we were only now crossing the friend line for the first time.

The eagerness of the kiss intensified as the seconds passed. He let out a sigh as I allowed him entrance to my mouth and greeted his tongue with mine. Then, he suddenly paused and raised his upper body with the help of his elbows.

"Ruby," his breathing was heavy and he looked deep into my eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Never been so sure," I responded and motioned him to lower himself back onto my body, my arms still stretched above my head.

He planted a soft kiss on my lips before he started to move downward. He covered my neck with equally soft kisses, all the way down to my collarbone, when he moved back up to my ear, carefully bit down on my earlobe and whispered, "I want you to know… I want you to know I want you, doll. All of you. Right here, right now, and preferably again, and again, and again."

Graham's words made me shiver and I sighed approvingly. If I hadn't been pinned down, unable to move, I would probably have been shaking uncontrollably.

His fingers found their way down my chest, stomach, waist and down to the hem of my silky, red dress. His hands went under it and began moving upwards along my thighs, bringing the fabric up with them.

"I could've sworn you were the naughty lingerie kind of girl," he said as he uncovered my black lace panties, before continuing his mission of ridding me of my dress.

I let out a quiet moan as I felt his hands on top of my bra, before pushing myself up to a sitting position to help him get the silk over my head. As we'd mindlessly thrown it somewhere on the floor, he began kissing the top of my breasts.

I tugged on his blue t-shirt, eager to find out just how toned his body actually was. I could feel his abs through the cotton, but I wanted to feast upon them with all my senses.

"I would've won if you hadn't distracted me," I said, trying my best not to stutter on the words.

"So?" He responded between his kisses.

"So, technically I should be in charge here," I added.

"And what do you desire, my queen?" He smiled.

"It's not more than fair you get naked. Now," I commanded.

To my surprise, he was up on his feet in half a second, kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. I didn't hesitate on helping him unbutton his dark jeans. They were tight over his erection, and I gasped as his jeans fell to the floor. Through his white boxers, I could see the size and shape of him quite clearly, and I was far from disappointed by the sight.

"You gonna keep these on me?" He asked and pointed toward his underwear.

"Eager to have me remove them?" I countered.

"Very."

I rose to stand in front of him, pressing my body against his. He was warm, and his skin was smooth against mine. His hard member was throbbing against my stomach.

I had to stand on my toes to be able to kiss him, but as he leaned down to return my kiss, I could once again place my heels on the wooden flooring and regain my full balance. From having had my fingers entwined in his hair, I let my hand wander down to his shoulder and over his chest. I caressed his abs for a good moment, before I moved my hand further south and inside his boxers.

With a firm grip around him, I started moving my hand up and down, slowly. He moaned quietly into my mouth. I continued my treatment for a couple of minutes, not letting my lips leave his, before he grabbed on to my shoulders and pushed me back down onto the sofa.

"My turn," he smirked. I could see the excitement in his eyes, and for a moment I thought he was going to swallow me whole. Instead, he spread my legs wide and sat down on his knees between them.

He started massaging the inside of my thighs with his palms while planting kisses just above the hem of my panties. I placed my hands on top of his head and pushed him down until I could feel his breath through the fabric covering my core. He looked up at me, as though he was awaiting confirmation, before he slid his index finger under the fabric and pulled it aside.

"You are so beautiful, Ruby. Hell, you're a freaking goddess," he whispered as he slowly moved his finger up and down my slit. He then grabbed my hips, and without any effort he adjusted my bottom so that he could remove the black lace altogether. I thanked myself quietly for having shaven in the shower earlier.

While his left hand went back to what it had previously been doing, he reached for my bra with his right. He unhooked it in one quick movement, and I assisted him in removing the straps from my shoulders. The sight of my bare chest made him swallow loudly.

He moved up to share a passionate kiss with me as he let his thumb circulate my nipple. It grew stiff under his touch, before he removed his mouth from mine to once again leave a trail of kisses along my body as he moved south. As he reached my breasts, he bit down on my nipple, hard enough for me to gasp out of surprise, but not hard enough to actually hurt me. He made up for his rough treatment by kissing it, licking it and sucking on it.

A short moment later, I could feel his breathing on the sensitive skin below my stomach. I barely had time to prepare myself mentally before his tongue had found its way to my clit. He started out by licking the area around it carefully, intensifying the pressure as my moans grew louder. He then started focusing on the button itself, letting his tongue play over it, up and down and side to side. As it felt like I was getting close to exploding, he entered me with a finger, pressing up and against my frontal wall. He made it impossible for me to hold back any longer, and an orgasm, accompanied by a muffled scream, washed over me.

He looked at me mischievously. "I take it you enjoyed that," he smiled, his lips all glossy from saliva and love juices.

"Shut up," I giggled, my legs still shaking from the orgasm's aftermaths.

As Graham rose, I placed my feet by his waist and managed to get hold of the hem of his boxers with my toes. I slid them down in one quick movement, which allowed me for a full frontal view of his naked body. He looked even bigger than how he'd felt earlier.

"Someone's happy to see me," I smirked.

"You have no idea," he sighed.

He pushed me back down on my back and positioned his lower body between my legs. He crashed his lips onto mine and gave my breasts additional attention with his hand before he entered me in one, sudden thrust. It had been months since my last time, and I started to doubt all of him would fit inside of me. I whimpered below him as I felt him fill me up.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear.

A moan that was supposed to sound like a 'yes' escaped my throat.

He began moving himself in and out, slowly but rhythmically. As I started to adjust to his size, he increased the pace of his movements, and I began to match his thrusts with my hips. I felt him grow even harder, if that was physically possible, and I noticed how his breath intensified.

I didn't want the fun to be over just yet.

I pushed him off of me, and to say he was looking surprised would've been an understatement. Before he had the time to question me, I straddled him and guided his member to my entrance with my hands. I lowered myself painfully slow; his gray eyes were begging me for more.

Once all of him was inside of me, I began rotating my hips. As his thumb found its way to my clit and began circulating, I picked up the pace. I was rapidly getting closer.

"Cum for me baby," Graham moaned as his thumb pressed harder against me.

I could no longer contain the pleasure. I collapsed on top of him as another intense orgasm swallowed me whole. My cramping walls hugged him tightly, which made him release himself inside of me.

"My god, Ruby," he whispered as he caressed my long hair.

I fell asleep to the sound of Graham's beating heart, with him still inside of me.

* * *

**I simply couldn't resist writing this one-shot. I felt Ruby and Graham had such a connection as I was working on Breaking Bad Habits: Chapter 6, it would've been a sin of me not to give the two some lovin'.**


End file.
